McKeller Flash Fiction
by Shadows-of-Realm
Summary: This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small  less than 300 word  flashes into their lives.
1. Alone

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis, I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives.

**Flash:** Alone

* * *

Rodney was working late as usual. He had nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to hold him. Colonel Sheppard was busy with Elizabeth. They had gone out for dinner and a movie. John had gotten him to set up the large screen and then promptly told him that he wasn't invited. Teyla and Ronon were on the mainland, visiting her people. They had invited him but ever since they had become an item, he felt like a third wheel. No one thought he was that perceptive; he just didn't let them see it. Too many times he had had his heart broken and been left alone. There was just one crucial difference this time. He could feel it and it hurt him to believe that he was all alone. So as he sat there, tinkering with the live code on the Atlantis mainframe, a small lone tear trickled out of his eye, and rolled, ever so slowly down his face and landed with a soft plop onto his laptop. He wiped it away, lest it fizzle down into the innards and continued plodding on content inknowing that he'd find a way to survive alone. There was just the lingering sense of sadness that he would never have anyone there willing to be there for him.

* * *

I know this didn't strictly adhere to the guidelines as there was no McKeller element at all but this is preship McKeller; within the next few _flashes,_ it will appear. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Fear

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis; I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives.

**Flash:** Fear

* * *

"Base Alert! Code Red! Base Alert! Code Red! Colonel Sheppard to the control room, immediately!"

The base alarm was what woke Jennifer Keller up. She rolled over, wondering if she was going to get called down and soon enough she heard her summons.

"Dr. Keller to the infirmary! Dr. Keller to the Infirmary, stat!" The call came through the PA around 0130, just an hour after she had left after her shift and had fallen asleep.

With a groan, she grabbed her headset and hooking it around her ear, tapped it, already running to the nearest transporter. It was a good thing that she had slept fully clothed; she didn't have the time to get dressed now.

"This is Keller, go ahead..."

"It's Dr. McKay. Security found him bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds. His heart rate is erratic and his blood pressure is dropping."

"Prep the Operating Room." As she hit the location of the infirmary on the transporter, she blinked back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't explain her feelings for Rodney. Ever since she had met him, she couldn't explain the attraction that she had felt for him. But she knew that they could never be. He was the self-proclaimed smartest man in two galaxies and she was just a young medical doctor from Wisconsin. Still, she felt scared that she would lose him. Who was she kidding? She never even had him to begin with. Yet, she was allowed to worry for him.

She stepped out of the transporter, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes and sidestepped to avoid the marine detail that had been sent to guard her infirmary. There would be time to cry later. Right now she had to make sure that he survived his injuries.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! My goal is to have 3 flashes a week!


	3. Confusion

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis; I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives. Forgive me for taking so long to update. As I'm sure you all know, muses run away when you least expect it. **Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the United States!**

**Flash:** Confusion

* * *

John raced to the control room. He was still wide-awake after his date with Elizabeth. He had just returned to the south pier after dropping her off when he heard the summons. While listening to the radio chatter, he tapped the control room on the transporter map and waited to be transported. Se he stepped out of the transporter, he heard Chuck calling him over.

"Sir! Security found Doctor—"

John interrupted him: "I heard it over the radio! What do the video feeds show?"

"Nothing sir, they were completely wiped."

"Check the personnel on base. I want to know everyone who had access and could have done that, immediately."

Chuck responded instantly, "I already looked; the only people who could have done it are Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, Dr. Weir, Major Lorne, and you sir."

"That's it?" John looked shocked. "What about everyone who had the ability to do it? Let's ignore the issue of access right now."

"That would be just about everyone in the science department, sir, along with a little bit of the medical department."

"Excuse me a second Chuck…" John tapped his radio, "Yes Doctor Keller? I'll be right there. Thank you!"

"That was Dr. Keller, Rodney's awake. Man the fort, Chuck… let me know if _anything _else happens."

"Yes sir!"

John turned away, walking towards the transporter when a shout came over the radio: "Code 12! Shots fired, Infirmary! Repeat, Shots fired, Infirmary! Code 12!" Accompanying the voice was P-90 gunfire.

John nodded to Chuck once, and then took off running towards the infirmary. Code 12 protocol required that all transporters be deactivated. He was worried what he would see when he got there; Code 12 was the highest security level used on Atlantis.

* * *

Looking for answers? They may be coming up in the next "flash." It is written, I'm just not sure if we are ready for that one yet!


	4. Answers

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis; I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives.

**Flash:** (Searching for) Answers

* * *

A marine team led by Lieutenant Thompson met John at the infirmary level. John flagged them into position before double-tapping his radio. In the control room, Chuck unlocked the doors to the level remotely and John waved his troops into the room. He wasn't expecting the carnage that greeted him as soon as the door opened. Bullet holes lined the walls, the whole infirmary was trashed and there were burn marks on the floor.

John did a double take when he saw the burn marks. Those weren't made by any weapons made on Earth. Somebody had obtained some energy weapons. The Stargate program kept those securely at the SGC. Even he, military commander of the Atlantis Expedition wasn't authorized to carry one. The question was who had them and where were they hiding?

There were plenty of bodies of the ground including the 8 marines that were permanently stationed to the infirmary. All were dead and mostly recognizable. Lt. Thompson's team ran a sweep of the room and then Thompson gave his report.

"Sir?"

"Go ahead, lieutenant. Don't spare any details."

"Yes sir, we've counted and identified 17 bodies; eight marines, four nurses, three airmen, and two civilians."

John's face fell before he asked "What about Doctors Keller and McKay?"

"They weren't among the dead. Whoever did this took them with them."

John let himself feel the barest sliver of hope. Rodney would bring Jennifer back with him and Atlantis would live to fight another day.

Just then an explosion rocked the whole tower. John cursed his luck silently as Chuck called him on the radio.

"Sir, the Jumper Bay doors just exploded."

"We felt it," John replied dryly. That little bit of hope he felt slowly trickled away; their enemy was escaping. And then he fell backwards, blacking out.

* * *

I did put a _few_ answers in there but for every answer revealed, another two questions arise. Next "flash" will show Jennifer and Rodney again!


	5. Closer

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis; I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives. Here is the long awaited fifth flash in the series. All I can say is that my muse has been on vacation… it seems to have just come back!

**Flash:** (One Step) Closer

* * *

With the telltale swoosh of a ship exiting hyperspace the USS Daedalus appeared in orbit above Atlantis amidst a sea of confusion. Immediately an alarm went off and the massive battle cruiser changed course automatically. All consoles locked out and the text "Code 12" began flashing on all monitors.

"Marks?" Colonel Caldwell wanted to know what happened.

"From what I can tell, sir, Atlantis is in a Code 12 state and as a USAF "base" of operations in this galaxy; we were switched to their security level as soon as we popped out of Hyperspace. It is some new protocol that General O'Neill put into effect to make sure that any F-304's were always on the same page as Atlantis after the whole Alteran/Asuran incident."

"Thank you, major. Can you override it?"

"No Sir, the consoles are completely locked down."

* * *

"Atlantis to Daedalus. This is Major Evan Lorne with a priority 1 message for Colonel Caldwell."

Caldwell nodded at Marks who replied, "Go ahead Major Lorne. Colonel Caldwell is receiving your message.

"Sir, we have an unidentified spacecraft coming your way. We need you to detain the spacecraft without destroying it. They have Doctors McKay and Keller onboard. Whoever's on it also killed 17 of our people."

"Marks?"

"No can do sir, Weapons and Flight Controls are still locked out." The Code 12 message was still flashing on all monitors."

"Major Lorne, I'm afraid we're effectively flying blind here. Your Code 12 has basically locked us out of all controls. We're just flying in geosynchronous orbit with Atlantis."

"Copy that sir, I'll get that turned off as soon as possible."

* * *

Next "flash" will show Jennifer and Rodney again! I know… I said that last time, but this was needed first. Actually, if I'm being honest it probably will be Flash 7 when we next see them. I'm not going to make any promises on when the next ones are coming, but hopefully they will be faster!


	6. Reckoning

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis; I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives.

**Flash:** Reckoning

* * *

With the alarms turned off, operations on both the Daedalus and Atlantis resumed. Combat engineers arrived at the Jumper Bay and began to enact temporary repairs to the door that the Aliens' ship had flown straight through. Lt. Thompson had field medic skills and he had managed to catch Colonel Sheppard before he had smashed his head on the cold, blood covered floor of the infirmary. With the infirmary trashed as it was, the Colonel was moved to his quarters where Dr. Cole examined him. There was blood seeping out of a stab wound in his side. It wasn't a deep wound which explained why he hadn't noticed it but the loss of blood had caused him to pass out.

With Colonel Sheppard out of commission, Major Lorne was heading up the investigation. From what Lt. Thompson had said, one minute the Colonel was fine, the next minute he had collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

'It was almost as if there was something invisible that had stabbed him.' Major Lorne mused to himself, thinking back to his time serving at the SGC. 'No, it couldn't be…' But it was the only logical explanation.

Lorne double tapped his headset, opening a secure channel. "Colonel Caldwell?"

"Go ahead Major. Do you have an update?"

"Yes sir, I believe that we are dealing with Ashrak!"

* * *

Next flash will feature Rodney and Jennifer again! Hope you guys are still interested!


	7. Why

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis; I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives.

**Flash:** Why

* * *

"Rodney?" Jennifer whispered as she lightly rolled over onto her back. They had been thrown into a makeshift cell and she had just regained consciousness. Blinking a few times, she found him, still unconscious, lying in the corner of their cell where he had been dropped. Looking at him lying there, she struggled to stop the tears that threatened to leak out of her eyes. She still couldn't explain what exactly it was that she felt for Rodney, but she knew that she couldn't live without him.

With a gasp she realized that here she was lying in a cell with him and he had been shot. She needed to check to see that their kidnappers hadn't ruptured his stiches or worse. Checking him over she finally let out the sigh that had been building up, Rodney hadn't been harmed any further by their kidnappers, and he would be ok given some time to rest. He was still unconscious though and that meant that it was up to her to figure a way out from here.

As she sat back down next to him, curling herself into a ball, she felt the room around them shudder. With a groaning noise, the wall nearest to her slid open and a fully masked creature walked into the room, his talons making a scratching noise with every step he took.

* * *

Like I said it would, this flash featured Rodney and Jennifer. Hope you are still reading! I know, I know this took _a lot_ longer than I said it would and I'm sorry for that. I'm not going to give a time estimate on the next one because I just don't have one. I expect another 8-9 of these more to finish the storyline.


	8. Location Unknown

**McKeller Flash Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately**, MGM owns Stargate Atlantis; I have no affiliation with them and therefore am simply borrowing their characters. I promise I'll put them all back when I'm good and ready!**

**Summary:** This is in response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. It will be a series of small (less than 300 word) flashes into their lives.

**Flash:** Location Unknown

* * *

"You are Jennifer Keller? You will come with me!" The creature pointed a gun at her threateningly. His voice was raspy as if it wasn't used very often. Jennifer thought that it was synthesized electronically as it reminded her of the voice synthesizer used by Stephen Hawking.

"I won't leave him behind." Jennifer got up and stood protectively over Rodney's body keeping him out of harm's way."

In response the creature walked up to her and wrenched her arm behind her back using it to drag her to her feet and pull her out of the room.

"Let go of me." Jennifer snarled and with her other hand reached around to slap him. She heard a clicking sound and then suddenly released that by putting her other hand behind her; the alien had been able to flex-cuff both of them. _Stupid, absolutely stupid! Great Work Keller! Why don't you just tell them everything they want to know now?_

The hallway was as bare as the room they had just left with no visible openings. They proceeded down the hallway taking a left at every other intersection before they continued through the next set of intersections without moving at all. As they rounded another corner, a totally confused Jennifer was led to a solid wall where the creature held her tightly against it while she constantly struggled.

A solid green beam pulsed out from the wall and washed over them, scanning them. A computerized voice said: "Biosignature #1 reveals Ashrak… Scanning Ashrak… Scan reveals Ashrak Toris… Ashrak Toris is an ally. Access approved. Biosignature #2 reveals Tau'ri… Scanning Tau'ri… Scan inconclusive… Warning unable to identify Tauri… Access denied… Manually overridden… Access approved."

With the same grinding noise as before, the wall slide down and into the floor and the newly revealed Ashrak dragged Jennifer into the Throne Room.

* * *

Bet you didn't think I'd be this quick with posting this one, did you? BTW: According to Microsoft Word 2010, I'm 7 words over the limit.


End file.
